


you're my most awaited

by godsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsung/pseuds/godsung
Summary: minho accidentally types "send your cutest pizza" instead of "send your cutest pizza boy" when ordering, and later when his pizza arrives, he's not disappointed when he indeed finds the cutest pizza standing outside his house.





	you're my most awaited

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a tumblr prompt by j-onehunnit. this is my first fic after 5 years so, please understand uwu. also: thank you ao3 user seochangbin for helping me finish this bc im a dumb bitch who can't write for shit. (hope you) enjoy!!!
> 
> by the way, title is from captivated by iv of spades

to be fair, minho only meant it as a joke and it was mostly felix's fault for encouraging him. 

felix and hyunjin were currently at his house to hang out, despite his initial protests. he had homework to do, but the younger boys had insisted on staying over to play video games, (not really) reassuring him that he could work on them later on. they even had the audacity to demand minho to order pizza for lunch when felix started complaining that he was hungry. 

the shit i do for these idiots, is what swirls in his mind as he opens the food delivery app to order. felix and hyunjin peering over his shoulder, no doubt to try and convince him to order their favorite flavors. they do, and to avoid wanting to smash his phone against their head he just sighs and orders both. felix and hyunjin share twin cheers, high fiving each other for getting what they wanted and minho wants to smash their heads instead. 

felix rests his chin on his shoulder again as he completes the order details page and says, "i wonder if people actually write anything in the special instructions part." 

hyunjin snorts at his comment and replies, "they probably just put that there for formalities and shit. i bet the stores don't even look at them."

"should i tell them to send their cutest delivery boy?" minho wiggles his eyebrows at hyunjin who gives him an exasperated look, but felix seems to think it's a great idea and sits up suddenly. 

"that's a genius move, hyung. maybe you could get a boyfriend out of this and finally get laid," he says, rubbing his chin as if he's already envisioning the possibilities. fucking brat.

"yeah, a weird-looking college part timer sounds like a great boyfriend, hyung," hyunjin laughs and the older boy sends him a glare.

nonetheless, minho types it in the special instructions box, just to spite hyunjin, and inwardly wishes that the store does have a cute deliver boy. he taps 'order complete' and sets his phone down, watching felix beat hyunjin's ass at mariokart. 

twenty minutes later, the doorbell rings and hyunjin immediately playfully says, "there's your boyfriend, hyung." minho sticks his tongue put at him as he stands up to answer it. his heart beat rises a little in anticipation.

lo and behold, as he opens his door, there's a cute boy standing outside, minho's order in his hands. he's short but he fits minho's type just right.

minho subtly eyes the boy from head to toe, spotting the piece of paper taped to his chest, the words "he is our cutest pizza" written in a messy scrawl. minho raises his eyebrows at this and the boy follows where minho is staring and lets out a small "oh fuck" under his breath before looking back up at him. minho notes the way cheeks become tinted with pink as he stutters, "delivery for mr. lee minho?" and oh no, his voice is hot.

"that's me," minho chirps sheepishly, then proceeds to slam the door in cute boy's face. he walks back to the living room where hyunjin and felix are staring at him expectantly. felix frowns when he sees minho's arms void of any pizza box. 

"hyung? where's the pizza?" and fuck. right. the pizza. minho was too flustered about cute pizza boy's cute face and hot voice and had completely forgotten why he was even there in the first place.

he reluctantly goes to open the door again, heart beating fast and palms all sweaty. he finds cute pizza boy still standing there, but now his eyebrows are furrowed in confusion as he looks at minho.

"yeah, hi. uh," wow, what are words? "sorry, i'm gay."

"i- what?" cute boy splutters, pink staining his cheeks again and minho's brain can't keep up.

"i mean, uh. it's just, i- i put 'send your cutest pizza boy' in the special instructions section, but i obviously made a typo so i'm just. yeah," minho wills himself to shut up and stop himself from further embarrassing himself. 

"well, it's fine, i guess? but hey man i kind of have other deliveries to make so, do you want the pizza or not? because i can just leave?" 

cute pizza boy is about to turn to walk away when minho shouts, "no!" the loudness of his voice seems to startle cute pizza boy because he freezes mid step and looks up at minho. said boy clears his throat and starts again, "i mean, no, please don't go. i, uh, i want the pizza and- and the boy."

cute pizza boy's eyes widen and his jaw drops a little, and minho thinks he's never seen anyone blush that deeply in his life. it's really fucking cute. 

a few minutes later, minho goes back inside his apartment, two boxes of pizza in one hand, and a paper with a cute delivery boy named seo changbin's phone number on the other. 

(when he sets the pizza down on the coffee table in his living room, felix looks at him then at the paper in his hand. a wide grin makes its way to his face as he yells, "aaayyee!")


End file.
